Tomstarter Toad Wiki: Rules
Community Rules # Do not attack others for their opinions. # Sharing opinions are okay, but do not spam a character page with the same related opinion/comment in different comment threads. # Extremely opinionated comments may be omitted if they are violent or attacking others. # No political or religious discussion. # Please be mature when speaking to staff members and other individuals of the wikia community. # For vandalization, see the VSTF wiki to report it. This is most likely faster than reporting to an admin, but you may contact local staff to deal with it. # No advertising. # Do not spam more than two comments in a row on a comment thread. This does not include replies but entirely new comments. # Do not ask the staff to be an administrator or moderator. Editing Rules # Do not create unnecessary pages that are not Tomstarter Toad related. # Refrain from bias in the character pages. # On character articles, use only official U.S character art that is confirmed to be that character. (no fan art.) # On the character articles especially, put images ONLY in the character boxes using the box template. # Noting back to #3, do not edit an article to remove accurate information you may not like simply because it about your favorite character. # Unofficial images are allowed on (term) articles, animal articles and location pages. # Be sure you are making a neccessary page to the wiki when creating new pages. Contact a local staff member if you'd like confirmation. # If someone edits or undoes your edit with good reason, do not edit it back unless you'd like to personally talk to the opposing editor. We'd like to avoid edit wars. # Please cite any new information regarding a character's appearance or trivia. Don't know how to cite? See below the page for information on citing. # Do not create any chapter pages until a book has been released. Also, do not create the chapter page unless you plan on writing it - this helps with organization. # Do not add a character page to a book character category until the book has been released. # Do not create new categories without alerting an admin or staffmember for approval. # Do not plagiarize content from another wiki's page or copy-and-paste from a citation source. # Contact an admin or have a community discussion before creating a new article. # Do not create articles that already exist, like a character article. It '''WILL '''be deleted Blog Guidelines # Do not create blogs about personal life stories unless there is reason, and an admin has given permission for it's creation. # Other than exceptions as shown above, all blogs must relate to the Tomstarter Toad series. # Do not put more than 3 pictures in a blog, unless granted permission for by an admin. Blog Commenting Rules # Be respectful towards others' opinions for what they write. # Keep all comments relevant to the blog's original topic. # Please refrain from commenting on blogs that are over one month old. Category:Luigitail Category:Pawn